Talk:Kermit's Lectures
Circle and square lecture In an episode of Iftah Ya Simsim I saw on YouTube, there was a segment from season one where Kermit shows the viewer three circles on one side and three squares and a circle on the other side. Cookie Monster then proceeds to take a bite out each of the three circles and explains to Kermit what they taste like. Kermit took a bite of a circle and told Cookie Monster that it tastes good and then the segment ends with Kermit and Cookie Monster eating the rest of the four circles and three squares. Does anybody know any information about this sketch? -- LegalizeAnythingMuppets 20:44, September 4, 2010 (UTC) The What Happens Next Machine Personally, I think this clip would fit better in the Miscellaneous page. Kermit wasn't really giving a lecture, just showing off his new invention. Garrettk41 17:01, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Where should this one go? There was another clip in which Kermit is talking to the viewers about surprise when a little surprises him with flowers. Does that one belong on this page or the one on his Kid moments? Garrettk41 03:13, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Another unknown segment In another episode of Iftah Ya Simsim (I know not the episode # on Veoh), there was a clip involving Grover and Kermit where Grover had to carry larges boxes. Anyone got info on this bit? - Oscarfan 01:43, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Image:Kermitgroverboxes.jpg| Radio lecture In an episode of Iftah Ya Simsim I saw on Veoh.com, there was a segment from season one where Kermit and the early Grover use the radio. It ends with Big V (making an odd SS cameo) eating it. Does anyone know what the skit is actually about? - Oscarfan 23:01, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't know, but I was looking at some of the scans found at Talk: University of Maryland, searching for Kermit skits not mentioned here, and found one that was listed as "Kermit: Loud/ Soft Bit" (in addition to "Kermit and Brian, Loud/ Soft"). Could this be it? Do Kermit and Grover keep turning the radio up and down? --Minor muppetz 04:00, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::In a related question, how are we deciding which Kermit/Grover skits go here, and which go in Grover the Assistant? It seems like they could go in both places. -- Ken (talk) 05:24, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::Which Iftah Ya Simsim episode is it? there's a lot of them on that site. -- MuppetDude 17:06, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I don' remember. I took that screen shot awhile ago. - Oscarfan 17:16, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::I found out: it's show #6. -- MuppetDude 17:23, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, the sketch is about "loud" and "soft"; Kermit talks about "soft", while Grover prefers "loud", and the two keep turning the volume up and down. Big V appears and eats the radio (for some reason, he's wearing a nightcap). -- MuppetDude 17:27, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::Perhaps he's wearing a nightcap because he's trying to sleep, which would explain why he eats the radio. --Minor muppetz 00:36, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, and to answer that question about which segments go here and which go in Grover the Assistant, the appropriate sketches are listed in both guides. --Minor muppetz 00:39, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I think it work better on this page, as it would see Grover doesn't help him. - 01:14, 18 December 2008 (UTC) redlinked EKAs * Episode 2058 - Kermit's Subtraction Lecture * Episode 2362 - Beginning, Middle and End with a Cookbook * Episode 2362 - Kermit and Gladys Switch Places * Episode 2481 - Happy and Sad Twinkleclaws The description for the "Empty and Full" skit in episode 0004 says: "Some of the monsters besides Cookie were Beautiful Day Monster, Snerk, Twinkleclaws, and an unnamed Splurge-like monster." What's the source for "Twinkleclaws"? It doesn't link to anything, and the name isn't mentioned anywhere else on the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 22:59, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :I just checked the history -- the name was added by Dean, who isn't around anymore to answer. I'm going to take the name out. If we discover a source for that name, then we can put it back again. -- Danny (talk) 14:14, 3 December 2006 (UTC) : I hear talk that the name was from the Jim Henson Database, on the other hand it's probably not a good reliable source. I hope this helps.-- Kermit45 12:50, April 27, 2007 ::I just realised that the name "Twinkleclaws" was used in the Music Hath Charms sketch on The Ed Sullivan Show. This monster appears, and Kermit says to the audience "They call him Twinkleclaws". --Minor muppetz 14:53, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Variations How many variations of skits are there with Grover and Kermit demonstrating Long and Short? Shouldn't we seperate the lectures depending on character or season? -- User:Kermit and Grover 20:29, April 28, 2006